Through the Looking Glass
by manapohaku2
Summary: A side story to Called. Xander had thought he saw it all. Be kidnapped sure no problem happens all the time. One of his best friends killed in front of him sadly that happens often though having his life reset and made into a game is new.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: Side story to Called. Xander had thought he saw it all. Be kidnapped sure no problem happens all the time. One of his best friends killed in front of him sadly that happens often though having his life reset and made into a game is new.**

 **Warnings: Vampires, emo-behavior, Time-travel,**

 **Disclaimers: I only own the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Prologue**

Death had read up on everything on the Slayer and her friends. Buffy summers was the worst Slayer in the history of Slayers. She died yet someone thought it a good idea to let her keep her power. If it hadnt been for Riddle he never would have reborn himself as Harry Potter thus his people would never have let all the things the Slayer did continue without consequences.

Being Harry Potter was fun and let him see things from another perspective. That didn't mean he neglected his duties as Death, sure the paperwork piled up but he still reaped souls when he could. To think he had suppressed himself so much it took another killing curse to make him remember himself.

Perhaps the punishment was a bit harsh but the child had been ripped from her new life back to a body that no longer existed. Harry and yes he rather liked the name had put the girl through the reincarnation cycle her soul had already reset it's self to her new life.

What that witch did was not only wrong but spit in his face exactly what he existed for to maintain the balance of life and death. As Death he had no choice her soul was dying on its own it was mercy that made him destroy her soul.

Though they hardly ever last that long Slayers were created for the soul purpose of maintaining the balance. If they only did their job and left the others alone a Vampire Slayer only slayed Vampires it's in the name then they wouldn't die so often.

Slayers through time have done things they never should have. The only reason he didn't bother to undo what she did was because she had mortal help. Her watcher and friends were usually the ones to handle the local Demons she hardly ever landed the killing blow and when she did it was to defend her friends. It's why she deserved to be reborn instead of becoming one of his reapers like the others.

The little witch, her punishment should have been worse but he just wanted to prank them till he found his Key hiding in human form. After that he wanted them gone someone had an ass kicking waiting for them.

The one he liked the most was the child Xander so sweet and innocent he made mistakes sure to err was human and Xander Harris was anything but human. The child had demon blood that much was clear though both his parents were human so where could it have come from?

He liked the child and chose instead of punishment a gift. though it would seem like a punishment at first he hoped the child saw it for the blessing it truly was.

Whats done is done no use thinking of the past now he had a lot of work to do.

Thanos someone he had never met was courting him. While flattered he would have to tell him no. He had to much to do to even consider a relationship right now. That and one of his brothers had added to his paperwork which just wouldn't do.


	2. Chapter 2 Freak out

**Chapter 2: Freak out**

At first, Xander thought he was still dreaming till he got hit by a car. Then he realized that no this was not a dream he really was living in a game world.

 _That makes so much sense like Vampires could actually be real._

 **His whole life was a lie it wasn't even real.**

Now he could let this get to him and became depressed and wallow in his unreal life or he could play the game and exploit it like no tomorrow.

Two guesses on which one he chose.

It only took five restarts for him to get it. He wasn't going to wallow okay. Checking the menu he found he was only a lvl 1 seriously. He should be way higher than that. His skill list was mediocre at best. He knew six languages **French** was at lvl 30 while his **Spanish** was lvl 45, **Gaelic** 45, **Hebrew** 10, **Latin** how does he know Latin? was at lvl 20 while he maxed out his **English**. At least that one made sense.

 _Okay think about this logically I know_ **Hebrew** _because of Willow's bat mitzvah when she turned 12. And that was only to please her grandparents who were very Conservative. Otherwise, she might not have even had one._ **Gaelic** _was from Jesse who learned from his seanmháthair (grandmother). They were just kids when she started teaching them._ **French** , _he learned from his mother. His mother stopped teaching him when his dad said he didn't want her family involved in his upbringing. Xander knew his dad hated his mothers family they had money and his father was from the wrong side of the tracks. Xander seriously wanted to know what his mother saw in him. Maybe his father used to be a good guy before the booze. He doubted it._

Xander refused to be anything like his father he would not blame his faults on others nor would he lose himself in drink.

Right now though his dad was gone, for work where he didn't know or care just that his dad would be gone for the summer.

From what he knew about games was that he could find skill books. What skills he could learn he didn't know but it would be best to figure out what he want's first. First things first he should max out his language skills first then he would work on his cooking.

 **At the Library:**

Maxing out his **French** and **Spanish** skills were easy he found the books at the library and just said yes when asked if he wanted to learn the skill. He also learned **Japanese** , **Cantonese** , and **Mandarin**. He had all summer to learn more but for now, that was enough.

No way was he telling anyone about this. He trusted Buffy to save the day but not enough to not kill him. She wasn't the sanest person he knew. She thought killing something was always the best way. He understood killing Vampires they were already dead after all, but from what he knew and learned, Demons have been living in town for years. The Librarian was a Demon even the guy who owned the food truck at the park was a Demon. Hell, his old babysitter was a Demon. He saw her the other day it would explain why she hasn't aged a day. Still the same grouchy old lady. Then again it's not like you change much in 3 years.

Xander learned a new skill **Observe** he leveled it up to 8. Anything could be **Observed** from people to buildings and flowers. It's how he found a **Dungeon** at the park. He was thinking about going but wasn't sure he was ready. It's not like he had any combat skills he did have a lvl 3 heal. Which must be from when he saved Buffy.

It's also how he accidentally accepted a quest. Curse his friendly face people just can't help themselves they need the Xander. He couldn't say no for one he needed the money and another it was a quest. How hard could watching a couple of kids be anyway?

* * *

Turns out the kids were Demons and if that wasn't enough they had allergies so he could only make them certain foods. It wasn't so bad sure that one kid ate a rat but his mom wasn't upset so he's saying it was a good night. He made 80 bucks to watch 2 kids and a baby plus he got a **Cooking skill**. Sure he had to watch them again next week but his mom was happy he got a job so there's that.

Plus if he made 80 bucks every week that's $320 every month. He was so buying a car.

Xander was on his way to the Bronze to hang with the girls they haven't seen each other in weeks. He was busy with work those first 3 kids were just the start soon he was labeled as reliable and he was getting calls from parents who needed a night out. Demon children were just more sturdy then human kids. For one besides dietary concerns, they could be left on their own for a bit. Not that Xander has ever been around regular kids but he figured it wouldn't be much different.

For the past three weeks, he has been babysitting for 7 families that's one family for every night of the week. The only reason he was off tonight was that Jasper was going through some Demon coming of age and he would no longer need a sitter. Can't say he was upset for the free time.

Now that he had the money for the car he just needed to get a license and insurance oh and make sure he could afford gas. Yeah being a grown-up sucked.

The Bronze was loud and hopping. People were dancing and having fun. Xander walked back to the table with the drinks. The bartender Mickey gave him a quest he needed help tonight one of his waiters never came into work. Not only would he be paid but he got to keep any tips he got. That and according to the quest bar as a reward he got a Motorcycle. Of course, he was accepting that.

He told the girls he was going to help Mickey out. He really didn't have to do much just bring the food to the table. As a minor legally he couldn't be seen handling alcohol. Sara took the drink orders for him. Sara was a woman who was working at the Bronze to pay for college. She was studying to be a Microbiologist. That's people who make medicine.

Buffy talked him into dancing with her he had no idea that she just wanted to make Angel jealous. Not till she left him on the dance floor after making him very uncomfortable. Xander had no idea why she would do that considering she was leaving to spend the rest of the summer with her dad tomorrow.

At ten o'clock Mickey told him he was done and paid him 20 bucks for helping out. If not for the fact he was booked every night for the rest of the summer he would have taken the job. It was fun and not hard at all. But he did have other commitments and those came first. The $100 in tips was icing on the cake. Mickey gave him the guys locker he could have everything inside. Thanks to his high Luck lvl he also got the **Motorcycle for Dummies Skill Book**. Now he didn't have to waste time learning how to ride.

Dropping on his bed Xander opened his status window he needed to know what lvl he was at now. He had gained a lot a of new skills in the last month mostly he wanted to know if he could try the dungeon yet.

Name: Alexander Lavelle Harris (Xander)

Title: **Deaths Favored** : Will survive fatal hits. + unlimited Luck when in effect.

 **Sidekick:** The wisecracking one who pulls the hero out of the fire. + 10 to Luck, + 10 to Strength, + 10 to Dexterity, + 20 to Intelligence.

Level: 18

HP: 5980 XP: 65828

STR: 48 (+10)

VIT: 63 (+

DEX: 78 (+ 10)

INT: 209 (+20)

WIS: 202 (+

LUK: 897 (+10)

$ 1,940

 **Skill Points:** 107

Heal: 3

Observe: 89

1\. Detect: 8

2\. Identify: 3

3\. Diagnose: 4

Cooking: 40

Running: 59

Swimming: 8

Cunning mind: 93

English: **MAXED OUT**

French: **MAXED OUT**

Spanish: **MAXED OUT**

Gaelic: 45

Hebrew: 10

Latin: 20

Japanese: **MAXED OUT**

Mandarin: **MAXED OUT**

Cantonese: **MAXED OUT**

Well, he should be able to handle the **Dungeon** but he still didn't have any combat skills. First thing tomorrow he would go to the library and gather some combat skills. He needed to learn how to use a weapon and maybe one of the martial arts like karate.

What the hell was **Deaths Favored**?

When did he meet Death to become favored by him? Checking the other windows he found one called **Memories Locked**. Okay, so he had to find a key to unlock the memory chest. Clicking on that he read that he could find keys during a **Quest** and a **Dungeon** run.

He has had several Quests so far but he never bothered to truly look at anything in case he somehow absorbed something he shouldn't.

Why did he have memories locked away? It made no sense that he would have done that. Wait what if he hadn't done it but it was done to him.

 **(You have gained a level to Intelligence)**

 **(You have gained a level to Cunning Mind)**

Okay, well that happened.

He already knew that could happen but it was still weird. So he didn't do it to himself but someone else did it to him. Who? Was it Death?

 **(You have gained a level to Intelligence)**

 **(You have gained a level to Cunning Mind)**

Well, that answered that. But why?

The only way to truly know is to find those keys and unlock the memories. Great this should be fun, not.

Looking back he noticed he had over a hundred skill points. "Wow! What should I put these in?" Thinking about it he chose to do nothing for right now. He managed to level himself on his own pretty good. Once he gained some combat skills he would well no that didn't sound right but maybe he should max out his Heal ability. It's something he would need, defiantly.

Maxing out his **HEAL** opened up two more underneath **MEDIC** at lvl 1 and **REGENERATION** which was already maxed out.

He even gained a new title.

 **Regeneration:** Immortal, you can no longer be killed. Your healing factor will regrow limbs and heal you instantly. **\+ UNLIMITED HEALTH**

What the hell! So now he was Wolverine. Cool. But also bad, damn.

Well, can't say he won't need it living in this town.

* * *

 **At the Library**

Xander found a few Survivor books he clicked yes on learning them. Really wished he hadn't the headache was so not worth it. That's what he gets for absorbing over 10 books at a time. Damn, that hurt.

One more book and he would rest till he had to go. He was watching Emma tonight a sweet baby girl that glowed. Yeah, she was a living flashlight.

This book was called Self Defense for Dummies.

Looking at his stats he gained a lot of new skills.

 **Skill Points:** 10

Heal: **MAXED OUT (+ UNLIMITED HEALTH)**

Medic: 1

Regeneration: **MAXED OUT**

Observe: 89

1\. Detect: 8

2\. Identify: 3

3\. Diagnose: 4

Cooking: 40

Running: 59

Swimming: 8

Cunning mind: 95

Stealth: 7

Archery: 6

Knife-wielding: 3

Bartering: 2

Crafting: 3

Hunting: 3

1\. Trapping: 5

2\. Butchering: 3

3\. Skinning: 7

4\. Tanning: 3

5\. Gathering: 9

Punching: 3

Kicking: 4

Throwing: 2

English: **MAXED OUT**

French: **MAXED OUT**

Spanish: **MAXED OUT**

Gaelic: 45

Hebrew: 10

Latin: 20

Japanese: **MAXED OUT**

Mandarin: **MAXED OUT**

Cantonese: **MAXED OUT**

Learning from the books hurts but it levels up so fast. He gained two lvls now at level 20 he could buy weapons.

 _I wonder if I can find a weapons store using my Map?_

Looking at his Map feature he realized that most of it was grayed out. He needed to explore more. Finding a weapons store not too far from the Library Xander checked his cash amount. Wow, he really needed to start paying attention to his stats more.

$ 1,940 was a hell of a lot of money. All that in only a month of babysitting hell yeah.

The **Regeneration** kicked in and his headache was healed he felt rejuvenated. Much better to the overwhelming pain he was in earlier.

Keeping his Map out Xander ran around noting important places on his Map. He also found some weapons lying around. Stakes, and Knives, some Guns. Those he left in place and called the police. He was not about to be fingered for no murder. Putting the weapons in his storage he continued on his way.

 _He could have found weapons lying around_. Rolling his eyes at his incompetence he vowed to actually play. Sure this was his life, but it was still a game.

The Map lit up when he came close to the Weapons Store. Entering he was greeted by the employee inside the cage.

(Buy)

(Sale)

(Leave)

Choosing Buy he got a Bow for $100 and 30 Arrows for $90. A what do you call it Quiver to hold the arrows for $20. Just call him Hawk Eye.

Checking his Cash he had $ 1,730 left. Not needing anything else he left the store. He spent $210 on an Archery set. He still had time so he headed towards the nearest Dungeon.

 **An old abandoned house:** _Once home to a loving family it now sits in squalor. Home to the furry menace the Mutant Rat._

That's not ominous at all.

Cautiously he moved forward opening the door to the house. Dark and dank the musty smell made him sneeze. Pulling one of the knives out he got ready just in case of an enemy.

A soft squeaking could be heard farther in the home. Slowly he cornered the last turn, peeking out behind the wall. Only a few white rats were in this room all had large red numbers atop their heads.

"That must be their levels."

Two had number 1's while the rest were numbered 5.

"Okay, Xander it's only five rats all of which are low levels you can do it." Drawing his knife out he stepped into the room. Louder squeaking nearly deafening almost floored him. Stabbing the closest rat made it worse they just got louder. Quickly Xander dispatched with the rest of them. Blessed silence.

Kneeling he caught his breath, that was more intense than he thought it would be. Looking down he found loot. Money, and teeth, and fur, oh my. Seriously though he did gain some XP from that and managed to level his **Knife-wielding** by 2.

Not bad, but he would do this again later he really needed to go home and clean up if he wanted to make it to Emma's house in time.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey finally found some inspiration for this. Got stuck on the format but I like it. Please let me know if I missed something.**


End file.
